


Falling

by gaelstrxm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaelstrxm/pseuds/gaelstrxm
Summary: Leokura short.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't take place during Revelations.  
> (also first fic on ao3 woo!)

Hair the color of a sunset at dusk. Eyes the hue of cherry blossoms in spring. A voice softer and sweeter than the coo of a dove. 

 

His hands ache to hold hers, to gaze into those rosy eyes, to tell her over and over how much he loves her and never, ever stop. 

 

He is enamored with her. 

 

And he knows that it’s wrong. The second prince of Nohr, loving the littlest Hoshidan princess? It wouldn’t be right. No one would approve. He would be scorned by his family and hers for all eternity. 

 

Yet at this moment, it doesn’t seem to matter. 

 

He’s falling for her, he knows it. 

 

But he doesn’t care. 

 

He lets himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for shortness aha but thanks for reading!!


End file.
